Her Nerd
by hphglover
Summary: QW2014 - Day Seven - Free Day. Popular!Santana and Nerd!Quinn. As popular as Santana is, she hasn't found the courage to approach the girl of her dreams. Quinn is a loner and bullied for her looks and the things she enjoys. When a bully takes things too far, will Santana finally find the courage she needs to go get her girl?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this one is for day seven, free day. I decided to try writing popular!santana and nerd!quinn. It turned out to be extremely angsty and long as hell (which is why you're getting this monster in two parts). Mostly Santana centric but I hope you enjoy it just the same. This is for karishmaYOLObitches, who asked me to try some of the themes and seemed to like this idea the best. _

Her Nerd

QW2014 – Day Seven – Free Day

Part I

Wednesday morning before first period found Santana leaning against her locker and surrounded by some of her teammates, who were talking excitedly about their upcoming game that weekend. Not that she was having much luck paying attention to what one of them was saying about the opposing team. Try as she might, she couldn't help that her eyes kept moving down the hallway every few seconds.

She knew they would probably make fun of her if they ever figured out who she was looking at, but she didn't really care. While she was a part of the popular crowd in school, she never let that go to her head. She had been taught well by her parents and she didn't discriminate against anyone. She got shit for it by some of her peers, but one of her famous glares and they fell back in line.

She guessed she was popular because she played sports and she was really good at them. She also managed to keep a 4.0 average, was in all AP classes and already had a lot of college credits under her belt. She was an only child and lacked for nothing, but she was expected to study hard and to shine in anything she wanted to try. She didn't have much free time, but she knew that would pay off in the future. Her father was a surgeon at Lima General and her mother had her own law firm in town. She wanted to follow in their footsteps and make something of herself. She wanted to help people just like they did.

So lost was she in her inner musings that she almost missed the nearby gasps and shuffling of people moving out of the way. She turned just in time to see some football losers coming down the hall with a couple of slushy cups filled to the brim with the colorful, icy liquid. They were looking up and down the hall, clearly looking for someone.

"Jesus, won't these jerks ever stop being so childish?" she muttered under her breath as she pushed off from her locker and started walking in their direction. Maybe she'd be able to stop them.

But just as she was nearing them, they seemed to set their sights on someone and Santana's blood ran cold when she looked and saw who they had targeted. Their unsuspecting victim didn't even notice since she was facing her open locker looking for something.

Santana tried to hurry, but with every other student trying to move away from the jocks, it was proving to be difficult. She gasped as she saw the cups move back before they called her name.

Quinn Fabray turned around and could barely even gasp as the icy liquid connected with her face and chest. She only had time to close her hazel eyes before she was drenched and shivering. She lifted her hands to her eyes and tried to get the slushy mixture out of them before she tried blinking them open, whimpering lightly when some of the liquid made contact with her eye.

"That's what you get for not letting us copy from your test yesterday!" one of them sneered. "I need to pass that class so I can play football, you fucking loser!"

Santana finally broke free from the barrier of onlookers, but before she could reach the blonde, the overweight player pushed her back against her locker, causing Quinn to slip on the puddle at her feet. Her arms flailed about, but it was no use. Her legs went out from under her so fast she had nothing to hold on to and seconds later her body slammed hard against the tiled floor, her head making a sickening thud when it connected with it.

Gasps were heard as Santana pushed everyone out of her way and sprinted down the hall towards the fallen blonde, who was still not moving.

"You stupid _fucks_!" Santana yelled as she reached them, pushing them both away with all of her might. "I will make sure you pay for this, you dick," she told the one that had pushed Quinn. "If anything happens to her, there will be hell to pay."

"Whatever, Lopez. She had it coming," he said, but she noticed the slight tremble in his voice.

"Well, then, if I follow _your_ logic, I guess it's okay that I do _this_," she told him before resting her hands on his shoulders and lifting her knee swiftly until it connected really hard between his legs.

His high pitch scream was like music to her ears, but she pushed him away and turned to look at the blonde who was still lying on the floor, eyes closed.

"You bitch, I'll get you for this," he mumbled as he rolled on the floor next to her, hands cupping his crushed manhood.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to someone who cares," she sneered as she knelt down next to Quinn and scanned her body for any injuries. Her jeans were getting soaked, but she couldn't have cared less.

She lowered her head so it was closer to the blonde's and cupped her cheek with her hand.

"Quinn," she whispered. "Come on, pretty girl, open your eyes for me."

She waited for a few seconds before calling her name again, aware that everyone was just staring at them. Not that she gave two fucks about what anyone thought. Her main worry was getting Quinn to wake up.

"What's going on here?" one of the teachers asked as she reached them. "Santana, is she okay?"

"I don't know, Miss Holiday. She won't open her eyes. She hit her head really hard when she fell."

"I'll call the paramedics and then take care of these two," she told Santana as she looked pointedly at the two jocks. "You two better be in Principal Sylvester's office when I get there. I'd start praying now if I were you."

She quickly dialed 911 as Santana kept vigil over the unmoving blonde, shaky fingers trying to remove as much slushy as she could from her face and hair.

"Here," someone said and handed her a small, wet towel. "This might help."

Santana looked up to see Rachel Berry standing there, a sorrowful look on her face. She knew Rachel was often the target of slushies, but no one could seem to break her down, something the Latina silently admired. It wasn't a surprise that she was the only one offering to help while everyone else just stood there watching.

"Thanks, Rach," she said softly before going back to working on Quinn's face with the aid of the towel.

"Is, do you think she's going to be okay?" she asked quietly as she knelt down next to them.

"I hope so or I'm going to kill that bastard for doing this to her," she murmured before exchanging a glance with the brunette.

"I don't think Quinn would like any more violence after this, Santana. I think you should let Principal Sylvester handle it. I think she'll give them a swift punishment."

Santana sighed as she worked on Quinn's neck careful not to move her. "I guess you're right."

"Move out of the way, you bunch of pathetic losers," they heard Sylvester's voice booming through the hallway. "Show's over. Get your asses to class!"

Santana and Rachel looked up in time to see the sea of students parting and Sue Sylvester walking towards them followed by the paramedics. They both moved out of the way quickly to give them room to work and watched as one of them immediately immobilized Quinn's neck.

"Has she been unconscious long?" one of them asked Santana.

"Since she fell and hit her head. She just hasn't reacted since then. It's been maybe fifteen minutes?" she looked at Rachel for confirmation.

"Just about. She slipped in the slushy mix that was all around her and couldn't hold onto anything. She hit her head really hard."

He nodded as he checked her pulse and took her vitals. He looked at his partner, who immediately brought the stretcher closer and lowered it. They quickly worked the spinal board under Quinn's limp body and secured the straps around her. They lifted her carefully and settled her on the stretcher.

"Where are you taking her?" Santana asked as she moved closer to the blonde and peered down at her. "My dad works at Lima General and I'd appreciate it if you took her there. I'll call him and tell him we're on our way."

"That's where we're headed," he told her. "Do you want to ride in the back with her?"

Santana started nodding yes before pausing and looking towards Rachel and changing her mind. "No, we'll follow you guys, though."

"Let's go then."

They started rolling Quinn out and Santana and Rachel quickly followed them before Sue called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you call me the second you find out what's going on with Quinn. I'll decide on their punishment after I know what the doctors say."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll call you as soon as we know something."

"Go, then. I'll take care of things here and let the teachers know you and Berry will be out for the day."

"Thanks," Santana rushed out before taking Rachel's hand and sprinting down the corridor and out to her car.

Once they were buckled into her SUV, she took out her cell phone and dialed her dad and then her mom.

0-0

Santana and Rachel sat quietly in a waiting area near the room Quinn was in. They had been in the hospital for several hours now and there was just no change. Quinn would not respond to anything they had done so far. The doctors had concluded Quinn was just suffering from a concussion and would be keeping her overnight to make sure no complications arose.

Quinn's mother had arrived at the hospital shortly after they had and she had been clearly upset and crying. They'd watched as she talked to the nurse before being escorted into the ER area. They had not seen her since. What seemed curious to both girls was that one else had shown up. Didn't Quinn have more family or friends that cared?

"Do you think they'll let us know what's going on?" Rachel asked as she looked at her, unable to hide the sadness in her chocolate eyes.

"I'm going to text papi in the next few minutes if we don't hear anything. I know he's been in to see her already, but they were waiting on some more tests. I guess they have to do a brain scan on something if there is no response."

"I don't mean to pry, Santana, but I didn't know you and Quinn were friends."

Santana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. How did she even being to explain herself to Rachel?

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's not that. I just…you see," she tried.

"Complicated?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"I'm a good listener and I won't tell another soul what we talk about. It just seems like you need to get something off your chest."

"I guess it won't hurt anything to talk. It might actually make me feel better."

"Want to head out to the canteen and get some coffee? We might be here a while from the looks of it."

"Let me send papi a text letting him know where we are in case something changes."

Once she was done, they headed towards the canteen. Rachel told Santana to find a table once she got her coffee order and went to get them herself.

"So," Rachel started once she sat facing Santana and handed her the cup of black coffee.

Santana blew on the liquid before taking a careful sip.

"You promise you won't repeat what I tell you?"

"I won't say anything to anyone, Santana. You have my word."

Sighing, Santana rested her arms on the table and looked at the dark liquid in her cup, wondering how to start the conversation.

"Even though I don't know her very well, I have a massive crush on Quinn, Rachel and other than my parents, no one knows about it."

Rachel's eyebrows rose slowly as she nodded. "I see. How long have you felt that way?"

"A really long time it seems. I've always found her attractive, but more so this year. I'm just too much of a coward to approach her because I don't know if she would even consider letting me take her out on a date."

"I had no idea you liked girls!"

"Yeah, well, I don't hide it, but I also don't shout it to the world. I usually date girls that don't go to our school. There are too many small minded idiots in our town."

Rachel scoffed. "You're not kidding there. I honestly don't know how my fathers do it. I keep telling them when this year is over and I move to New York they need to come with me so we can finally be happy and accepted as a family."

"I imagine is rough for them. I've never had a serious relationship because of that. I only date casually, but when we graduate, I'm also getting out of this godforsaken town."

"I don't blame you one bit. Is that why you haven't told Quinn how you feel about her?"

"Well, it's one of the reasons. The main one is not knowing if she would be open to dating a girl. Quinn is such a loner that I haven't figured out how to approach her yet."

Rachel smiled at her. "I think it's really cool that you like her just as she is."

Santana frowned at her. "What do you mean? Are you one of those people that think she's too much of a nerd? A weirdo that only cares about comic books?"

Rachel just looked at her for a moment before answering. "That's kind of unfair of you. Remember who you're talking to? I'm mocked for how I dress, for who my parents are, for being ambitious, for having talent. Why would I think any less of Quinn for being a little different?"

Santana lowered her eyes and nodded. "My bad. I'm sorry, Rachel. You're right and I was out of line."

"Apology accepted," Rachel told her with a small smile. "What are you going to do now, though? When she wakes up?"

"I think today was a kick in the ass for me. I think once she recovers, I'm going to try befriending her and seeing if she'll go out with me."

Before either could say anything, her phone flashed and she looked down at the screen. She ran her finger over the screen and got up.

"Come on, Rach, the results of the tests are back."

0-0

When they reached the waiting area, her dad was waiting there for them. Santana ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hi, papi. What's going on?"

"Well, we ran a lot of tests and everything seems to be working as it should. Other than a concussion, there is really nothing wrong with Quinn. It's boggling all of our minds that she isn't waking up."

"That's good, isn't it? I mean, that nothing is really wrong?"

"Yes, of course, mi amor, but it's just hard to watch. Her mom has been crying a lot and she won't talk to anyone. She's just sitting there holding her hand and begging her to wake up. It's just really sad to see."

"Doctor Lopez, do you think it would be wise to approach her and offer our support?"

"It could help. I mean, if she sees that there are other people that care about Quinn, she might feel a little better. It seems to me like it's just them against the world."

"That's sad. I wonder what happened to her father. I had heard from my dads that they had divorced last year, so I guess he is no longer in their lives."

"That could be. When I asked if there were other family members we could contact she told us it was just the two of them."

"Poor Quinn," Santana said softly. "No wonder this year she's been more quiet than usual. She just keeps to herself and she doesn't participate in any clubs or anything anymore."

"I wonder what happened to them. My dads know, but they won't tell me. They just said it was an ugly situation and its best not to talk about it."

"That bastard!" Santana seethed. "All I know about him is that he is really religious, like fanatically so, and that she had a very strict upbringing. She never seems happy other than when she's reading one of her books or comics. She'll smile then. And also when she's drawing, but I haven't seen her doing much of that lately, either."

"She goes to the library a lot to get books, but I know she's probably gone through all of the good ones already. I've seen her in there a bunch of times and she's always sitting by herself in a corner."

"Papi, do you think they're struggling financially as well? It just seems like she has stopped doing a lot of the things she used to enjoy."

"It could be, mi amor. I honestly don't know much about them other than the things you've both mentioned. I know he wasn't the best father or husband and with him being the only one that worked, I can imagine they're struggling if he's not offering support."

"Do they still live in that big house down the street from us? I haven't seen much movement out of there in a while."

"No. She put a different address down on Quinn's paperwork. It must be just him there."

"Jesus, what a gem of a man. I think we should go see Quinn's mom and offer our support, Rachel. It might make her feel better."

0-0

"Come on, sweetie, do it for me? You have to wake up, Quinnie. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself if something happens to you. I know it hasn't been easy. I know I barely make enough to keep us going, but I promise, baby, things are going to get better. I might get promoted at work if I manage to sell that one house. I know I'm rusty because I haven't worked the real estate market in a long time, but I have a good feeling about this one. With the commission I receive I'll buy you some more comic books and some of your drawing supplies. But you have to wake up, baby, please," Judy whispered softly as tears kept falling down her cheeks.

She rested her forehead on the bed. She was worried and exhausted, but she wasn't about to leave her daughter. So she did the only thing she could think of doing, even if she was out of practice.

She prayed.

"Dear Lord, please, if you still listen to me, let her wake up. The doctor said there isn't anything wrong, so why isn't she responding? I'm trying so hard to stay positive and take it one day at a time, but I can't handle losing her. Not after everything we've given up just so she can be herself. She's your perfect creation and I don't believe you make mistakes. She's not an abomination like Russell said. She's not crazy and no one has poisoned her mind. She's just Quinn. She's no different just because she happens to like girls. _You_ made her that way, so you have to help her get through this! Please, Father, please help my babygirl. She's all I have left. Amen."

0-0

On the other side of the door, Santana and Rachel stood stunned. Both of their eyes were wide in surprise and filled with tears.

"That rat bastard," Santana exclaimed quietly. "He kicked them out because Quinn is gay! They're struggling to make ends meet because he's too much of a sanctimonious prick to love his daughter for who she is."

"I didn't know it was this bad. I would have approached her sooner had I known. My fathers would have helped them out and been a support system. God, I feel awful because I could tell something was wrong but I didn't do anything about it."

"We have to do something to help them, Rachel. There's gotta be something we can do to make this better. It's obvious they're in a lot of pain and struggling."

"For now, we should go in there and offer some moral support. We'll figure out the rest once Quinn wakes up. But right now I think her mom could use some company."

They dried their tears, took deep breaths and then Santana knocked softly on the partially open door.

Judy looked up as they entered but they just stood by the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Fabray," she greeted softly. "Is it okay if we come in and keep you company? We know Quinn from school."

Judy looked at both of the girls, noticing the slushy stains on their clothing and frowned.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Fabray, it wasn't us that did this to Quinn. We just tried to help her when she fell and hit her head," she explained quickly.

"Oh, thank goodness someone was there for her," she whispered as she looked back at her sleeping daughter. "I hate knowing how lonely she is. She doesn't think I know she doesn't have any friends or that they tease her at school. She doesn't think I hear her crying at night wondering why she has to be so different. It breaks my heart that nobody takes the time to get to know the real her. To the rest of the world she's just a nerd, a geek and it's just so unfair. She's such a special girl and it saddens me that no one notices that."

Both girls were surprised that Judy Fabray was sharing so much, but at least she was letting it all out. She probably didn't have anyone to talk to, either, and with everything that had happened, she probably couldn't hold it in anymore. Knowing they had been the ones to help Quinn probably helped.

"Mrs. Fabray, I assure you, we don't think those things about Quinn at all. I'm not going to sit here and pretend like what you said isn't true because she is bullied at school for being a little different. I've intervened many times to defend her and I'm so sorry I couldn't get to her on time today," Santana explained sadly as she moved closer to the bed.

"Are you Santana Lopez?"

"I am, ma'am. Why do you ask?"

"She's mentioned you a lot. I think she's in awe of all you do for her since not many people seem to care. I think she'd love to be your friend, but I think she's afraid of approaching you because she says you're really popular at school. But she thinks highly of you for sure."

Santana blushed while Rachel smiled. "Santana was the first one to reach Quinn today and she made one of those Neanderthals pay," Rachel informed the blonde woman. "He sure got what he deserved and that was before Principal Sylvester got started on him."

Judy's eyes found Santana's and she appraised the young Latina with admiration. "You did that for my Quinnie?"

"I did and I'll do more. I promise you, Mrs. Fabray, that from now on Quinn won't be alone and Rachel and I will do our best to protect her at school."

"Neither of us is friends with her, but I also promise that will change from now on," Rachel assured her. "I've partnered with Quinn in several class projects and we always say hi in the corridors, but we've never gone past that. I'll make sure that doesn't happen anymore."

"Oh, this is such a relief, girls. I don't want her to finish school not having any good memories, not after everything she's been through in the past few years."

"It's no problem," Santana told her as she moved closer still to the bed.

She couldn't help but lift her hand to brush Quinn's hair lightly, frowning at the stains in her pretty blonde locks. She couldn't believe what those bastards had done to Quinn and she couldn't understand why she wasn't waking up. She was worried and saddened that this had happened. She was also hoping Sylvester's punishment was swift enough to control the bullying going on at their school. Now that a student had ended up in the hospital, she had to do something dramatic and make examples of those fools.

Judy watched Santana, who seemed lost in thought, as she played with Quinn's hair and just stared longingly at her. She turned to look at Rachel questioningly, not wanting to assume anything and Rachel just smiled at her and nodded lightly.

_Oh_, she thought and then smiled. So her Quinnie wasn't going to be all alone after all!

"Have you eaten anything, Mrs. Fabray? I could go get you something from the canteen if you'd like," Rachel offered.

"Not right now but thank you for offering. And please call me Judy, dear. I'm no longer a Fabray and as far as I know, good riddance! I'd give Quinnie my last name if I could."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "I don't blame you. From what little I've heard, your ex-husband wasn't easy to please or be around."

"You've not heard wrong. He was impossible to please, arrogant and judgmental. I should have divorced him years ago. Maybe then I would have spared Quinn so much heartache."

Rachel lifted her hand and rested it lightly on Judy's shoulder. "We're going to help from now on. It's not just the two of you anymore. I'm going to talk to my fathers today and as soon as we can set a date, I'd like you and Quinn to come over. It might do both of you some good to get out of your place and socialize a little with people that are totally accepting."

"That sounds lovely, dear, but I would hate to impose."

"I assure you, they love entertaining and don't have many opportunities to do so, as you might imagine in this small-minded town. I'll also make sure the Lopez's' are invited."

"Then we would love to. I'll make sure we exchange numbers before you ladies leave."

They both turned to look towards the door when there was a light knock on it. A petite woman with a strong resemblance to Santana poked her head in.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

Santana turned when she heard her voice. "Mami!"

"Hi baby. After your call earlier and I wanted to come and check on the situation."

"Bendición," she greeted back as she moved towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here. Come meet Mrs. Fabray."

"Judy," the blonde woman corrected as she stretched her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Maribel, Santana's mother. I'm so sorry about what happened to Quinn."

"Thank you. I appreciate you stopping by. I just found out a moment ago that Santana was the first to come to her aid as well as Rachel. You should be so proud of her for doing so."

Maribel grinned at her daughter with pride and kissed her cheek. "I think Santana is great. She makes up proud all of the time."

"Mami, you're embarrassing me," she whined quietly, making the others laugh.

When they were done, Maribel handed Judy a bag. "I hope you don't mind, but I left work as soon as I could and went home to make you guys something to eat. I don't know if you've ever had Puerto Rican food, but I hope you like it. I figured you'd be here a while today."

"Oh, Maribel, that is so thoughtful of you. I really appreciate it. I didn't want to leave her side."

"So what have the doctors told you?"

"Nothing much so far. Apparently there is nothing wrong with her other than a concussion. Doctor Lopez actually thinks she doesn't want to wake up on purpose."

"Papi said that? But _why_?"

"He explained that, subconsciously, by being asleep, she doesn't have to deal with the things that have been happening."

"So she could wake up any moment?"

"Or she could stay like that for a few days. It all depends on when she's ready to deal with things. With everything that's happened in the last few years, she might just be tired of thinking and feeling. This is her way of coping."

"But that's so sad," Rachel mentioned as she looked at the sleeping blonde. "She has so much to live for!"

"But she doesn't seem to know that, dear. She's sort of given up on life at this point."

"Well, I guess it's up to us to make sure she knows we care and she's no longer alone," Santana said with a determined look on her face. "Judy, why don't you go to the canteen and eat what mami brought? She is a wonderful cook and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Rach and I will watch over Quinn and come get you if there is any change."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm sure you can use a little breather as well."

"If you're sure."

When everyone nodded, Judy walked out of the room followed by Maribel.

Santana turned towards Rachel. "God, this is worse than I ever expected. Poor Quinn. I should have tried talking to her before now. I just didn't know how she would react. I didn't want her to think I was only befriending her just to play a prank on her."

"Santana, I don't think Quinn would have thought that. She might have wondered why one of the popular kids was seeking her out, but she would have given you a chance. She seems like a really nice girl. I honestly don't know why they make fun of her at school."

"I don't either. I think her super heroes shirts are awesome. And she usually just wears them with jeans and a hoodie so nothing strange there. The times I see her wearing her glasses, she looks really cute and they fit her well. Just because she's always reading and aces all of her classes doesn't mean she's so different."

"I think it might have to do with how reclusive she is. She doesn't sit by anyone at lunch. She was part of the debate team, the math and science clubs and she doesn't seem to like sports. She doesn't do anything against those that bully her. They get no reaction so they keep pushing for one. Look at how far they took it today simply because she didn't let that moron copy from her test."

"I know. Those fuckers. I'm still of a mind to go back to school and kick their asses into next week for doing this to her." She moved closer to the bed and sat on the chair Judy had by it. She then took Quinn's pale hand in her own and sighed. "God, Rach, even like this she is so beautiful to me."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

"Win her heart, what else?"

"That's the spirit! I'm going to go use the facilities. I'll be back in a little while once I've found us something to drink and I call my fathers to let them know what's going on."

0-0

Santana had been in the room with Quinn for a few silent minutes when an idea struck her. Judy had mentioned that Quinn didn't have a reason to wake up, so she was going to try and give her one.

She looked towards the table by one of the walls and spotted when she was looking for. The hospital provided all patients a small plastic washbasin with toiletries and hygiene products. She looked through the contents and found some soft wash cloths and a small bottle of body wash. Taking those and the basin into the bathroom, she filled it up with warm water and the body wash before going back to the room.

She set it on the table by Quinn's bed before dipping the wash cloth in and then squeezing out the excess moisture. Carefully, she began cleaning the remainder slushy stains from Quinn's face, neck and hair.

"Hey, pretty girl," she started softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but you gotta wake up, okay? Your mom has been crying and she's worried about you. She thinks this is somewhat her fault. So you gotta wake up so she feels better."

She continued to work slowly and tenderly, talking to Quinn the entire time. She didn't know how long she had been at it but she didn't stop until she had gotten most of the stains out. Her hair was still stained, but knowing she had a concussion, Santana figured she shouldn't move her head around too much.

"So how about it, pretty girl? Are you going to wake up any time soon? Mami brought food and I'm sure it's delicious and you'll enjoy it. And I really want to know that you're okay. Quinn, I feel so bad that I didn't get to you in time. I promise you I was trying, but everyone else was also trying to move out of the way and I just couldn't get through them until it was too late.

"And if I'm being honest, I just want to see your beautiful eyes and know that you're going to be okay. I've been too much of a coward to tell you, but I want to get to know you better and I want you to know me so maybe one of these days you'll consider going on a date with me. But for that to happen, for us to become friends and maybe something more, you have to open your beautiful eyes. Come on, pretty girl. Wake up, please," she finished in a broken whisper before leaning down and placing a tender kiss on Quinn's forehead.

0-0

… to be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I was pleasantly surprised by the support and interest for this story. I never intended for it to be more than a one-shot and it just sort of kept growing. This isn't the last chapter, but there is just one more to come. I might be inclined to try a longer nerd/popular Quinntana in the future when I'm done with Love Me and the sequel to Santana's Baby._

_Now you get to find out what Quinn is thinking and see some things from her perspective. Hope you enjoy!_

Her Nerd

QW2014 – Day Seven – Free Day

Part II

Quinn had been in a strange but peaceful cocoon for hours, but she had heard bits and pieces of the conversations going on around her. She knew her mother was there and apparently Santana and Rachel from school, something that surprised her but shouldn't have. Both girls had defended her before when someone had been awful to her at school and both said hi in the hallways or their shared classes. She couldn't call either her friend, but Santana's words had floored her.

_I never dreamed anyone could feel that way about me,_ was the first thing that went through Quinn's mind as she began to regain full consciousness.

She didn't want to open her eyes, however. She didn't want to deal with her reality anymore. She was tired of being targeted for no real reason. She was tired of crying herself to sleep every night. Tired of seeing her mother struggle to make ends meet because Russell's big shot lawyer had figured out a way to con her mom into signing papers without reading them first and she had forfeited all rights to alimony and child support. She hadn't been able to afford a lawyer, so she had been screwed over once again by the man that had promised to take care of her and love her for life.

Quinn knew things were tight. Which is why she had started visiting the local library for books to read instead of buying her own. It was why she had stopped drawing when she ran out of supplies at home. It was why she always wore the same things to school so her mom didn't have to worry about spending money on clothes for her senior year. Everything still fit and she took care of her things, so she was okay with it. So her tennis shoes were getting a little scruffy. She could deal.

The school had approved free lunches, so she stopped bringing those from home as well. It wasn't much, but it made the groceries last longer. There were no trips to the movies, no shopping sprees and she couldn't remember the last time they'd ordered take-out.

But the fact that she could breathe in her own home now without the worry of pissing Russell off made up for a lot of it. She was just so grateful for the things they had and maybe if she got a job somewhere after school she'd be able help her mom with the bills. As it was, they were sharing a one-bedroom apartment and Quinn slept on a pullout bed in the living room.

But it was _home_ and it was _peaceful_, even if she still cried a lot at night.

Santana's voice felt like a balm on her frayed nerves. She could feel the warm cloth cleansing her skin and it felt heavenly. She had a massive headache and she felt a little nauseous, but having someone that apparently cared by her side made her feel a tiny bit better.

She heard soft humming and then singing. Something else Santana was good at, she mussed. Was there something she didn't excel at? No one could be that talented, smart and beautiful, but apparently she was wrong.

When the song was over, she felt the wash cloth pass over her neck on last time before she heard Santana moving away. Assuming she was in the bathroom, Quinn tried opening her eyes slowly only to groan and close them again when the bright light over the bed all but blinded her.

Just what the hell had happened to her?

0-0

Santana heard the slight groan and she dropped the plastic basin into the sink and ran back into the room just in time to see Quinn trying to blink her eyes open. She moved towards the bed quickly, a smile on her full lips.

"You're awake!" she said softly, not wanting to startle the blonde.

"Wh – what happened?" she croaked out.

Santana immediately grabbed the plastic cup from the side table, put a straw in it and brought it closer to Quinn's face. She directed the straw towards her lips.

"Here, drink some water so your throat isn't so dry," she encouraged gently and watched as Quinn's lips wrapped around the tip of the straw. Once she'd had her fill, Santana removed the straw from her mouth and used a tissue to wipe them dry. "There, is that better?"

"Much," Quinn answered timidly. "What are you doing here, Santana? What happened to me?"

Santana frowned as she set the cup down. "You don't remember anything?"

Quinn squinted her eyes again and Santana moved to lower the intensity of the overhead light.

"Thanks. I just have a really bad headache right now and I'm really nauseous for some reason."

"You had a really nasty fall, pretty girl," Santana explained as she brushed some of Quinn's bangs away from her forehead. "Two of the football players slushied you this morning and then one of them pushed you. You slipped and fell, hitting your head on the floor and passed out. We've been at the hospital for like eight hours now."

"Who's here?"

"Your mom is here and so is mine. Rachel is out getting something to drink but she'll be back soon."

"Rachel Berry, right?"

"Yeah. She and I were there when it happened. I tried to stop them, Quinn, and I'm so sorry I didn't get there on time. I promise you I tried and Rach wasn't too far behind. Miss Holiday called the paramedics and we rushed here with them. Papi's been looking after you."

"Wow. I sure missed a lot." Quinn looked up at her, still surprised to see Santana there. She'd honestly thought no one cared about her other than her mom.

"Your mom is going to be so happy that you're awake. She's been so worried. We've been keeping her company and then mami came with some food for her so she's currently eating at the canteen and taking a little break. She hasn't left your side until now and we had to make her!"

"Poor mamma. I hate when she worries."

"She told us a little of what's been going on. I'm sorry it's been so difficult for you guys, but I promise you we're going to be here from now on. Mine and Rachel's family. You're not alone anymore and I'm going to protect you in school. I won't let anything else happen to you, pretty girl."

That was the second time Santana had called her _pretty girl_ and it made Quinn blush.

"Why would you even bother with me?" she asked quietly while looking away. "I'm just a loser that's going to bring your popularity down."

Santana cupped her chin gently until their eyes were locked. "We don't know each other well yet, but I hope you know enough about me to know popularity doesn't matter to me. I didn't ask to be popular just because I play sports. I talk to anyone and I don't care about their background. It's no different with you."

"If that is true, how come you haven't talked to me this much before?"

Santana sighed and looked away. She wasn't expecting to have this conversation just now, but now that the opportunity had presented itself, she was going to grab the bull by the horns and go with it.

"Because I was too much of a coward, Quinn. I've wanted to talk to you for the longest time, to become your friend. But I also wanted more than your friendship and I was afraid of your rejection."

Quinn's eyes widened slightly at the confession. "_What_? Why would I reject you?"

"Hell if I know. Pretty girl, I _really_ like you. I want us to get to know each other. I want you to maybe consider giving me a chance to win you over. Maybe if you see I'm a nice person you'll agree to go on a date with me in the future," she finished, her cheeks coloring slightly.

But before Quinn could even process her words and answer, the door opened and Rachel came in followed by her mother and a woman she assumed was Santana's mother.

"_Quinnie_," her mother cried out happily. "You're awake, darling. Oh, I'm just so happy right now!"

Wasting no time, she walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead and hug her carefully.

"Hi, mamma. I'm sorry I worried you," she whispered as she held her tightly. "I didn't mean to."

Judy moved back and cupped her cheeks, shaking her head. "This is not your fault, Quinn. You didn't ask to be bullied. You didn't ask for this to happen. But I will be making sure I talk to Principal Sylvester about this incident and I'll take it to the school board if I have to. Maribel and I talked and she's going to represent us."

"_What_? No, mamma," she whispered urgently. "We won't have the money to pay her! I don't want to be more of a burden for you. I'll just be more careful next time, I promise."

Tears were falling down her temples as she pleaded with her mother, and because of that, her headache and nausea intensified. She paled instantly and Santana rushed to the bathroom to retrieve the plastic basin once more and made it back just in time to see Quinn turn on her side. She barely managed to put the bowl under her mouth before she started throwing up.

Judy held her hair back and started rubbing her back softly while Rachel went to fetch a wet cloth and Maribel went out to get the nurse. Santana just held the bowl and tried to keep Quinn propped on her side so she wouldn't choke or get it on her clothes.

She was dry heaving when the nurse came in followed by Maribel. Santana put the basin aside and grabbed the cloth Rachel offered so she could start wiping Quinn's face gently.

"You have to calm down, pretty girl. We're already worried sick here and you throwing up isn't helping!" she tried to joke as she helped Quinn lay back down.

The nurse took this opportunity to start checking Quinn's vitals while everyone looked on, eyes moving between Santana and Quinn and their intertwined fingers.

When the nurse was done, she told them she was going to get Doctor Lopez.

"Quinnie, you need to stop worrying about things and let me take care of you, okay, sweetheart?" Judy pleaded with her as she took her other hand and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. "That's my job and I don't mind it one bit."

Rachel handed her a cup of water and Judy brought it close to Quinn's mouth. After the blonde had rinsed her mouth, she grimaced. Santana went to move, but Quinn's fingers tightened against hers so she looked at Rachel.

"Rach, there's a bottle of mouthwash over there on that counter. Could you get it for her?"

Rachel did as she was asked and when Quinn rinsed her mouth with that, she smiled a little.

"Better?" her mom asked her.

"Much. But, mamma, we need to talk about this."

"Quinn, don't worry about anything, sweetie. I'm not going to charge your mother for my services."

Quinn frowned at her. "We're not so bad off that we have to depend on anyone's charity."

Santana sighed. God, but the blonde could be stubborn and prideful.

"Q, no one is offering you charity. We Lopez's take care of our own and now you and Ms. J are a part of our extended family. So this isn't charity, this is us being helpful. It wouldn't be fair that your mom is stuck with a hospital bill because someone else decided to be an asshole. His parents should be made responsible. So let my mom do her thing because she's really good at it."

Quinn's eyes locked on Santana's for several, silent seconds before nodding and looking at Maribel. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything. It's just been a little hard, but we get by."

"Call me Maribel and I know, sweetie. Your mom and I had a long talk and I'm going to be looking into some things for you. I already called Hiram, Rachel's dad, and he's going to be assisting me with this case. We're not only going to look at what happened to you but also at what Russell did to your mom. What he pulled is illegal and he is required to pay child support and alimony. So let me and Hiram worry about these things and you just work on getting better, okay?"

"Quinn, listen to Mrs. Lopez," Rachel pleaded. "She's a really good lawyer and so is my papa, so let them help. You're not alone anymore."

Quinn just started crying again.

Everyone looked at each other worriedly before Judy held her and let her cry things out. Santana kept rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand, looking at Rachel worriedly. The tiny brunette just shrugged her shoulders helplessly as she watched on.

Doctor Lopez walked in then and stopped in his tracks when he noticed what was going on. He looked at his wife for an explanation and she just shook her head. None of them really knew what was going on just yet. He cleared his throat and moved closer to the bed.

"Can I have a moment alone with my patient? I'd like to talk to her for a little while."

Judy kissed Quinn's forehead, Rachel patted her knee and Santana squeezed her hand before they all moved out of the room.

0-0

Santana wasted no time hugging her mother when they stepped outside. "Thanks for helping them, ma," she whispered. "I really appreciate it. They need all the help they can get at this point."

"I know, bebe. Don't worry, we'll make sure they're taken care of."

"Good. I told her how I feel."

"Oh! And what did she say?"

Santana sighed. "You guys walked in just then."

"I'm sorry, bebe. Maybe when she feels a little better she'll talk to you about it. She's as beautiful as you made her sound. And so selfless! Poor thing. I'd like to twist the neck of the little ass that did this to her."

"Don't worry, ma. He's going to be walking funny for a few days. I made sure of that."

"That's my girl! Not that I condone violence, but in this case, after he hurt Quinn like this, I imagine you lost your temper."

"I did. I hope he is suspended."

"Oh, no, bebe, we're going to petition his expulsion from school. We need to make an example of him."

"Even better."

"And don't worry about Quinn. Once your papi is done talking to her, she'll be as good as new."

"Thanks, mami. You guys really are the best."

"And don't you forget it!"

0-0

After a few more tests, Quinn had been released later that night and ordered to be on bed rest for the remainder of the week and weekend. Maribel had offered Judy a better paying job at her firm and told her she could start the coming Monday so she could keep an eye on Quinn over the following days. Judy immediately accepted, knowing it was a generous offer with a steady paycheck, something that would really help them.

Santana and Rachel visited both evenings and brought her the school work she had missed. Quinn was a little quiet around them, a little skittish even, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like the attention. It was nice having people around that seemed to genuinely care about her. They also brought a few cards from other students wishing her a speedy recovery, which surprised her. She had really thought no one cared about her, but maybe she had been wrong and by being so closed off, she had been keeping people away.

While they had not yet continued their interrupted conversation, Santana loved coming by to visit. Rachel had asked Judy what supplies Quinn needed for her drawings and which comic books she preferred and they went on a little shopping spree after Santana's team kicked ass that Saturday morning.

When they had arrived that evening at their little apartment, they were weighed down with bags. They had gone a little crazy and got Quinn not only painting and drawing supplies and all of the latest comics she had missed, but also a few shirts, a pair of Vans, a Harry Potter hoddie and a backpack since hers had been ruined and stained in the incident.

At first, Quinn put up a fight, her pride shining through, until Santana and Rachel talked some sense into her and she finally accepted all of her gifts and then acted like a kid let lose in a candy store. It was adorable to see and Santana just fell harder for the blonde she had been getting to know little by little.

They ordered pizza and watched movies the rest of the evening since Judy was out meeting with Maribel and Hiram to come up with a plan of action for both the school incident and the money Russell had to pay them.

When Judy arrived at home, she found all three girls sleeping next to each other on the pull out sofa and just stood there a moment watching them and all of the things they had obviously brought her daughter. She snapped a quick pictured and sent it to both Maribel and Hiram, telling them their girls would be staying over from the looks of things. After turning off the television set, she made sure they were all covered well and went into her room, a smile firmly planted on her lips. It seemed things were finally looking up for them and she couldn't be more grateful for the two families that had come into their lives unexpectedly to change things for the better.

0-0

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Judy asked as they sipped on some hot chocolate before bed.

"I guess, mamma. I don't know what to expect, but San and Rach promised they'll come and pick me up so we can all arrive together."

"I'm glad. You three seem to be getting close. It's good to see you smiling again."

"Yeah. It's nice having them around. They make me laugh."

"What about Santana? You know she likes you, right?" Quinn blushed prettily and nodded. "So she told you?"

"At the hospital. But then you guys all came in and we didn't finish talking. We haven't been alone since then, so I don't know."

"Well, do you like her back? She's a sweetheart and I wouldn't mind having her as a daughter-in-law."

"Mamma, stop! We haven't even gone on a date yet and you're already making plans for the future."

"Oh, so you _do_ want to go on a date with her!"

"Who _wouldn't_? Mamma, seriously, have you _seen_ her? She's gorgeous and funny and smart and so caring. I wish we had become friends before now. It's our last year and I'll probably never see her again after we graduate."

"Don't say that, darling. Of course you will. That girl really likes you and I don't think college is going to keep you apart. If she asks you out on a date you should really consider going."

"We'll see. She hasn't mentioned anything anymore, so she might have changed her mind now that she's gotten to know me better," Quinn voiced her doubts while looking down into her mug, her cheeks coloring lightly.

"That's highly doubtful, sweetheart. I think you should give her more credit than that. From everything I've seen so far, Santana is a wonderful girl. I think she'd be good for you and you need to stop thinking people don't like you as you are."

"It's hard to sometimes. Even though they've been so nice to me, I still don't know what will happen tomorrow at school. I'm still going to be considered a nerd and a loser."

"I wouldn't worry too much about what your high school peers think. Once you graduate, you won't keep in touch with most of them anyways and you'll move on to bigger and better things. I know you don't think so now, but you have a promising future ahead of you."

"Do you really think I can make it to college? We're not going to have the money to pay for it, mamma."

"That's where grant and scholarships come in and I'm already doing research on that. Maribel and Hiram are looking into it as well for us," she assured her as she covered Quinn's hand with her own. "Honey, we're not alone anymore. Our struggles to make it are almost over. I'm going to have a steady income now, we have two wonderful families supporting us and you have two friends that really care about you. I'd say things are finally going in the right direction."

"I guess you're right, mamma. I'm sorry for being such a pessimist. I know things are changing for the better. I just don't want anything to ruin things again."

"That's not going to happen, darling. We're going to be just fine." Judy got up, kissed Quinn's forehead and smiled at her. "Now finish your hot chocolate and go to sleep, young lady. You're back to school tomorrow and I want you to get a full night's sleep."

0-0

_One more to go (I think!)…see you soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The reviews have been great. I understand that some of you want a longer story, but keep in mind if I were to go that route, the other stories I have going would suffer. I already get complaints because I don't update often! I just have a very busy life! So adding to that, I just don't know. Let's see where this chapter goes and then I'll decide. Again, thanks for the great reviews and the support! _

Her Nerd

QW2014 – Day Seven – Free Day

Part III

"How do you think it's going to go today at school, San?"

"I honestly don't know, Rach. I mean, people have been asking us about her and how she's doing. Some have even sent her cards. So I'm hoping when she walks into school today she will be welcomed and not bullied."

"And if some people still act like idiots?"

"Then I'll give them a piece of my mind. Sylvester did make that announcement Friday that no more bulling will be tolerated in school and people know he might be expelled from school. I'm hoping that is enough to ward off another attack on her. If not, then I'm going to be kicking some ass for sure."

"But Santana, that could get _you_ suspended as well. You can't fight violence with more violence. Besides, you play both volleyball and soccer and you're so good at both you'll be offered plenty of athletic scholarships to good universities. You can't put that on the line."

"I know," Santana acknowledged with a small sigh. "But I can't let anything else happen to her."

"Then we just have to be careful and around her as much as we can. I'll talk to Noah. He'll help."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. We go to the same synagogue and he's been asking about her. If I ask him, he will do his part in keeping her safe as well. He seems to listen to me for some reason."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll talk to Britt. She has eyes everywhere in that school and the cheerleading squad really looks up to her. If she asks them to watch out for Quinn's safety, they'll do it."

"I would ask the Glee kids, but they're also bullied so I don't see them banding together to help her out."

"That's fine. Don't get anyone involved that you don't think will help. I think we'll have enough people to look after her." They had just arrived at Quinn's building and Santana parked her SUV in front of their door. "Hey, is it okay if I talk to Quinn alone for a moment before we head out to school?"

"Yeah, go ahead. We're early anyways."

"Thanks, Rach. It shouldn't take long."

"Go get your girl, San!"

0-0

Quinn was ready when she heard the knock on the door. Her mother had already left since she wanted to get to Maribel's office on time. Opening it, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Santana standing there.

"Hey," she greeted softly, her heart beating a little faster.

"Hey, pretty girl," Santana greeted back, a smile on her face when she noticed Quinn was wearing her new Vans and one of the shirts they had gotten her. She was also wearing her glasses and to Santana she looked adorable. "You look really nice."

Her cheeks colored in no time and she lowered her head bashfully. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Um, do you have a minute to talk before we go?"

"Sure, come on in."

Once inside, Santana took off her letterman jacket and offered it to her. "I want you to wear this from now on. It will offer you protection when I'm not able to be with you in school. I can't let anything else happen to you."

Quinn was so surprised by the request that she didn't know what to say. She just stood there watching Santana for a moment before shaking her head.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Santana asked, surprised and a little hurt by the rejection.

"Because people will think we're together and it will ruin your reputation, San! I don't want to do that to you when you've been so nice to me."

Santana walked closer to her and put the jacket over Quinn's shoulders. "I don't mind if people think that, Q. I need to know you're going to be okay or I'll worry all day."

"San, I really appreciate this gesture, I do. I just don't want to ruin anything for you. What if there is some girl that is into you and wants to date you but sees me wearing your letterman?"

Santana was crestfallen at hearing that. She had really thought she had a chance with the blonde.

"I guess you forgot what I said at the hospital," she muttered forlornly.

Quinn sighed. "I haven't. But you never mentioned it again so I wasn't sure if you still felt that way and I didn't want to bring it up and embarrass myself."

Santana smiled a little in relief hearing those words. She moved even closer and took Quinn's hand in her own. "I do. I want to take _you_ out on a date, not anyone else. I'm not interested in anyone but you, Quinn. I really like you and the more I know about you, the more my interest grows. I really wish you'd give me a chance to show you how very special I think you are."

Quinn blushed but gave Santana's hand a little squeeze. "I think I'd really like that."

"Yeah?" Santana asked happily.

"Maybe we can go see a movie or something this week? I don't have a lot of money, but mom always gives me a little allowance and I just save it in case we run out of something or to help her out. I can help pay for our date."

Santana saw the blush covering Quinn's cheeks and felt like kicking Russell's ass for doing this to his family.

"Pretty girl, I'm the one doing the invite, so I'm the one paying. And when things are better for you guys once mami and Hiram are done with your dad, you can invite me, okay?"

Quinn smiled again and nodded. "Your understanding means so much to me."

"It's not a problem. We should get going, though. Rachel is out in the car probably wondering what's going on. We don't want to be late to school either."

Quinn surprised Santana by leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "Thank you for everything you've done for me and mom."

Santana had a smile on her face the entire way to school.

0-0

Right before they walked into the school, Santana reached out and took Quinn's hand in her own. "Is this okay?"

Quinn blushed prettily but smiled at her as she nodded her head. Rachel was watching them with a proud smile on her face, liking how happy both of her new friends looked. She knew the minute they walked into the school people were going to be staring, whispering and acting like complete idiots, but she knew Santana could take it and would take care of Quinn.

Santana pushed the door open and the moment they stepped in, just as Rachel had thought, all eyes were on them. She sighed and moved closer to Quinn, so she was sandwiched between her and Santana. She was hoping no one would be stupid enough to try to slushy either of them with Santana by their side, but she still kept looking in every direction trying to spot any looming attack. It sucked that their school days were like that, but they had less than a year to go and she just couldn't wait to get out of their godforsaken town.

"Which locker first? I think we should all stick together," Santana suggested.

"Quinn's locker is the farthest down the hall. Mine the closest. I guess we should just go in order and then walk Quinn to class."

Quinn huffed a little. "I can walk to class on my own."

"We know you can, but humor us, pretty girl. I don't know if any of the other football players will try to retaliate because two of their own were suspended and one of them is pending expulsion from school. The team sucks as it is and being two players down is only going to make things worse."

"Do you really think they'd try to hurt me again?" Quinn asked in a small voice, fingers tightening absently against Santana's.

"I don't trust anyone here right now other than my closest friends and Rach, Quinn. Please, just for our peace of mind, work with us until we know that you're going to be okay," she pleaded as she moved closer to the blonde. "I can't deal with something else happening to you."

Quinn looked into her chocolate eyes and melted a little inside. That this girl cared so much about her was simply mind boggling to her and she didn't want to be the one causing her stress so she nodded.

Rachel sighed in relief and they started walking over to their lockers. She had figured Quinn would put up a fight, but she was glad Santana was able to talk some sense into her and quickly.

0-0

The rest of the morning went by quickly for all of them. Quinn was trying to catch up in all of her classes so she wasn't paying much attention to anyone else around her. She was surprised, however, when Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce and a few other cheerleaders sat with them at the table. Santana was there with Rachel as she had expected, but she hadn't been expecting anyone else to show any interest in her. Once they had all asked how she was feeling, the conversation turned to other topics and she followed along, finding out she had things in common with most of them, something that really surprised her.

"So how about we all meet at mine on Saturday after San's game and we get our gaming on?" Puck asked once he found out Quinn was a big fan of the PS3 gaming system.

"I'm really rusty," she admitted. "I haven't played in over a year."

Puck and Mike just looked at her, mouths agape in surprise.

"Why the hell not? I thought you liked to play all the time."

She blushed and lowered her head. Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and glared at them.

"_Lay off_," she warned in a voice that left no doubt she would kick their asses if they didn't.

"It's okay, San," she whispered as she gave Santana's thigh a gentle squeeze before turning to the others. "When mom and I had to move out, we didn't have a lot of time so I only packed what I really needed. Packing up my console and games wasn't high on my list of priorities as much as I enjoyed it. I had to leave it all behind," she explained, still looking at her plate.

"Oh, man, Quinn, I'm sorry. I just didn't realize," Puck tried to explain since he felt like an ass for his earlier comment.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

He exchanged a look with Mike and then Santana and the Latina just knew he was up to no good, but she let it go because she had a feeling it would make Quinn happy in the end.

"I'll pick Quinn and Rachel up and we'll meet at your place around three on Saturday. I'll bring some snacks, you provide the drinks and we'll all pitch in for take-out later that night."

"We're all in," Brittany said pointing at her fellow cheerleaders and they all nodded.

"Great! It's gonna be fucking fun!"

"Language, Noah."

"Sorry, Jew Babe. I'll try to be better around you."

"Good luck with that, bro," Mike told him with a little smirk, knowing his friend had a crush on the tiny diva.

0-0

When it was time to go home, Quinn went to her locker to leave the things she didn't need to take home and Santana was waiting there for her. She smiled in greeting before unlocking the door.

"How was the rest of your day? Did anyone say or do something to bother you?"

"It was fine. The few people that approached me just wanted to say they were glad I was okay, which surprised me. A lot more people have been saying hi to me."

"Good, good. Let's hope it stays that way."

Quinn smiled at her as she closed her locker. "So are we ready to go?"

"Um, yeah, about that. I forgot I have practice and Rachel is in Glee club right now. It's going to be a couple of hours until I can leave."

Quinn's smiled faded a little but she nodded nonetheless. "Oh, okay. I guess I can walk home. It's not horribly far."

"No way, pretty girl. It will take you a while to get home if you walk. Maybe you can come with me and watch me practice? Work on some homework while you're there?" she suggested with a hopeful smile.

Quinn smiled back and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Okay," Santana said bashfully as she took Quinn's backpack and then her hand. "I'll take you to get something to eat before we head home. Rachel's dad is picking her up or Puck will take her home if she needs a ride."

"Can we have pizza with lots of bacon? I haven't had that in a while."

Santana smiled and nodded while cursing Russell mentally for being such a tool.

0-0

Practice was cut short that afternoon and Santana hit the showers quickly before joining Quinn back out in the hallway where the blonde had been waiting for her while reading a book. They left the school and Santana called in their order, telling Quinn they would take it to go and have it at the park since it was a beautiful day out. The blonde loved the idea.

When they reached the park, Santana remembered she had a blanket in the back of the SUV and they ended up having an impromptu picnic. Their conversation flowed easily and they found more things they had in common or liked.

It was nerve-racking at times since it was the first time they had spent time alone together outside of the hospital, but they managed to keep things light and interesting. Quinn opened up about the things she had been through while they lived under the same roof as Russell and Santana listened attentively, asking questions here and there and biting her tongue most of the time. She didn't want to make things worse by going off and threatening to kill the man. She also found out Quinn had an older sister she hadn't spoken to in years because she had been able to get away from them and never looked back. That didn't sit well with Santana either, since Francesca had been able to escape Russell's clutches, but hadn't bother to check on her mother or sister for a long time. She decided on the spot she didn't like her.

When all of the pizza was gone, they lied on their backs and just stared at the passing clouds, imagining shapes in them and pointing them out to each other. Santana told Quinn of her future plans, the things she wanted to accomplish and stories about her own family.

Quinn couldn't recall the last time she had felt so comfortable with anyone and she couldn't remember a time when she had felt like she could truly open up and be herself without the fear of being ridiculed or rejected. Santana was a good listener and had plenty of interesting topics to discuss with her. It was clear she was well read, cultured and educated as much as she liked playing all of that down. Having been brought up in a similar way, they could compare notes and find common ground.

"I don't remember the last time I felt so relaxed and happy," Santana sighed as she stretched her body. "I'm glad we came here instead of eating at the pizza place."

Quinn turned on her side and faced her. "Me, too. Thanks for thinking of this. I didn't know I needed it until it happened."

Santana copied her movement and tucked some hair behind Quinn's ear, smiling tenderly at her. "We should do it more often then."

Quinn blushed prettily and nodded. "I'd really like that."

"Just us, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds really nice."

"Not that I expect to have you all to myself all the time, because I know the other guys want your company as well, but I've really enjoyed today because it's just _us_."

"So like our first date?" she ventured shyly while looking down.

Santana grinned and cupped her chin so Quinn was looking at her again. "Would you like to consider it as such?"

"Only if it's okay with you."

"It's not what I had in mind when I suggested we get something to eat because I wanted our first date to be something really special but it's more than okay with me, pretty girl." Santana watched her for a moment longer before moving a couple of inches closer. "Does that mean I get to kiss you?"

Quinn's eyes widened and her cheeks took on a rosy hue. "Do you really want to?"

Santana nodded. "I really do, but only if you want it as well. I don't want to put any type of pressure on you and I don't want you to feel obligated."

Quinn bit her lower lip as her eyes roamed over Santana's face. Santana watched her expectantly, eyes moving between Quinn's and her lips. Unconsciously, she licked her own and noticed that Quinn's eyes followed the movement. Still, she waited for an affirmative from the blonde because she refused to take something from her without her consent. She'd had enough of that in her life and Santana wasn't going to be one of those people that just took from her.

"I've never kissed anyone before, but I'd really like it if you kissed me," the blonde finally whispered.

The revelation took Santana by complete surprise and she sucked in a much needed breath.

"_Never_?" When Quinn shook her head in the negative, Santana's eyebrows rose. "How is that possible, pretty girl? I'm sure there have been plenty of guys at school or even at church that wanted to try."

"Well, I wasn't really allowed to date anyone. My father thought it best that I concentrate on my studies. I was too afraid of him to go behind his back. Besides, no one really paid attention to me, so I guess it didn't matter."

"But you'd be okay with me kissing you?" she asked again to make sure.

Quinn blushed again, but nodded. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather share my first kiss with."

Santana smiled and moved just a little bit closer, her hand cupping Quinn's cheek tenderly. She brushed the tip of her nose against Quinn's.

"You're so damn beautiful, Quinn, and I'm going to keep on telling you until you believe me."

"You are, too," Quinn whispered back and her breath ghosted against Santana's lips, making her swallow with difficulty.

Unable to resist anymore, she closed the remaining inches between their mouths and their lips brushed lightly. She repeated the motion several times, letting Quinn get used to it. She shuddered a little when she felt Quinn's hand land on her waist, the pale fingers tightening against her skin as Santana's mouth nibbled lightly at the blonde's lips.

She took her time with her, going slow and savoring their time together. Her fingers tangled in blonde tresses as she angled her head to get a better angle and then letting the tip of her tongue skim over her pouty lips. She smiled when she heard Quinn's slight intake of breath and she couldn't help but nip at her bottom lip playfully.

She felt Quinn's smile against her lips, felt her body move closer to hers and relax against it.

"Do you want me to go deeper?" she husked against the blonde's lips. "Or do you want to stop?"

"I don't want to stop, San," she told her with conviction. "My heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest right now, but I don't want to stop at all."

Her heartfelt confession melted Santana into a puddle and she swallowed again. This girl was going to be the death of her for sure. She moved until their bodies were flushed together and cupped the back of Quinn's head before pressing her parted lips against hers again, this time using her tongue to trace her lips, willing the blonde to open up to her.

When she did, and the tips of their tongues touched for the first time, it was all she could do to keep her sanity. She groaned a little as her fingernails scratched lightly at Quinn's scalp, her tongue pushing further into her mouth to get a better taste. Quinn's response was shy at first, letting Santana set the rhythm. She whimpered when Santana's tongue curled around hers before retreating into her own mouth, as if asking her to follow, so she did. Santana rewarded her by sucking on her tongue and Quinn couldn't hold back her slight moan as a current she hadn't felt before ran from the middle of her chest to her core, making her gasp into Santana's mouth.

She hadn't expected her first kiss to go like this. She hadn't expected it would be with such a beautiful girl in such a beautiful setting. She had thought it would be sort of gross and fast paced, not this gentle and tender. She hadn't know a kiss could unhinge her, but here she was, falling apart in Santana's arms as the Latina's gorgeous mouth devoured hers slowly.

Neither could tell how long they kissed for. One kiss flowed naturally into the next and they only stopped to take deep breaths of air before finding each other again. It wasn't until Quinn's phone rang with her mom's ringtone that they parted, both dazed and breathing hard.

"You should get that," Santana suggested as she moved back a couple of inches. "She'll worry if you don't."

"Yeah," Quinn responded breathily before taking her phone out of her jean's pocket.

She talked to her mother for a couple of minutes, letting her know she was with Santana and had already eaten. She promised to be home soon and said her goodbyes. After pocketing her phone again, she looked at Santana and the way she was looking back at her made her shudder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed kissing anyone so much," Santana confessed. "I would call it extraordinary and mind blowing, actually."

Quinn's smiled at her. "You're not just saying that to make me feel good, right? You can tell me if I sucked because I wouldn't be surprised. I'm sure my lack of experience was blatant."

"I wouldn't lie to you, pretty girl. I totally enjoyed that and I can't wait for it to happen again."

"It _was_ pretty amazing, Santana. Now I'll always remember my first kiss as an incredible experience that shook me to my core," she told her as she bit her lower lip.

Santana smirked playfully and buffed her fingernails against her shirt playfully. "Score one for Team Santana!"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her and feeling emboldened, she leaned forward and kissed her again. Santana responded by wrapping her arm around the blonde and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss slowly and enjoying Quinn's taste once again.

After a few more kisses were shared between them, Santana checked her Baby G and sighed.

"It's getting late and I think I better get you home before I get on Judy's bad side. I'm sure you have homework to do, too and I don't want you to go to bed late because of it. You still need to rest."

"Yeah, I didn't get to finish all of my homework at school. I can't wait until this weekend so I don't have to worry as much about school work."

They gathered their trash and disposed of it before folding the blanket and walking back to the SUV hand in hand. They also held hands the entire way to Quinn's place and Santana kissed her once more before they stepped out of the vehicle so she could walk Quinn to her door. Again, she took her hand and when they got to the door, she placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at the same time as today," she told her after she kissed her again just because she could.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course! You do a lot for me, so I want to do nice things for you as well. Just come around earlier so we can eat before we head to school."

"Sounds great, pretty girl. Now get inside before Judy peaks from behind the curtain."

Quinn giggled cutely, pressed her lips lingeringly against Santana's and then wished her a good night. Santana finally left when Quinn was safely inside.

She was grinning the entire way home. It looked like she was going to get her nerd after all and that made her feel happier than she had in a long while.

0-0

_One more?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: As promised, here's one more chapter! Thanks for the reviews and support. _

Her Nerd

QW2014 – Day Seven – Free Day

Part IV

For the rest of the week, Santana picked Quinn up every morning and the blonde always had something for her for breakfast. Judy was always gone by the time she arrived, so in between bites of their breakfast, they would share small, playful kisses and talk more about their lives. In school, Santana always walked in holding her hand, they always had lunch together with their little group of friends and no one had dared to do something against Quinn, Rachel and surprisingly the other Gleeks.

That Friday, Puck surprised everyone when he informed them that Rachel had been coaching him and he was going to try out for the Glee club that afternoon. By the slight blush on Rachel's cheeks, it seemed she had enjoyed spending time together with him and the look of Puck's face gave him away. Santana figured it wouldn't be long before he gathered enough courage to ask her out. He was a popular jock in school and had a reputation with the ladies, so she knew Rachel wasn't going to just give into him. This time her friend would have to work for it.

When he was done telling them about the song he was going to audition with, Brittany asked a few questions about the club and once she found out there was dancing, she decided she wanted to try out as well and encouraged the rest of them do the same. Rachel was beside herself because if they all joined, it meant the club would finally get some respect.

Quinn didn't comment and Santana made a mental note to ask her over the weekend if she wanted to join or not. She figured it might be fun and something they could do together. Quinn just probably needed some encouragement and support before she took that step.

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?" Puck asked as he finished his lunch. "I already got some drinks and snacks and we'll figure out what to get for dinner once we're all there. Ma is going to be out of the house all evening and night since she's going to visit my aunt, so anyone that wants to crash is more than welcome to do it."

"My game should be done by noon and then I just have to go home and finish a paper that's due next week. I'll pick Quinn and Rachel up around two thirty and head over to your place."

"Oh, Santana, I won't need a ride," Rachel told her and blushed when everyone turned to look at her. "Um, Noah has asked for my help with his math homework and he'll pick me up earlier so we can have it done before you guys arrive. I told him his school work comes first."

It was Puck's turn to blush when everyone turned to look at him in complete surprise. Puck wasn't known for his studying habits.

"_What_? You don't know how persuasive my Jewish princess can be. I couldn't say no to her, alright?"

"So whipped already," Santana mocked playfully and the rest laughed. "She already has you using big words and all that. Good job, Rach!"

"Why, thank you, Santana. I do try," Rachel told her with a smile while she patted Puck's arm.

"It takes one to know one, Lopez. You look pretty whipped to me, too!" he bantered back with a little wiggle of his eyebrows.

Santana nodded. "Can't deny it. She's got me tied around her little finger but I'm totally okay with that," she finished while looking at Quinn and smiling at her.

Quinn responded by kissing her cheek lightly while everyone else looked on with smiles on their faces. The blonde was still shy around them, but she was a little more open with her affections now and didn't blush as much as she did at the beginning of the week. It seemed she had found her place in their little group of friends.

0-0

When Santana came to pick her up on Saturday, she was already waiting outside. Judy, Maribel and Hiram were out shopping and celebrating and the day was too beautiful to sit inside. She ran over to the SUV, got in and kissed Santana lightly before buckling herself up.

"Hi, San. I'm sorry I didn't get to go to the game, but we had that meeting in your mom's office."

"Hey, pretty girl. It's okay. Maybe you can go to the next one."

"I'll be there. I already told Rach to go with me. I think the rest of the gang is going as well."

"That'd be pretty awesome." Santana turned into the traffic lane after looking both ways. "Do you mind me asking how the meeting went? I didn't get to talk to mami before I left this morning and when I got home she wasn't there."

"She's out with my mom and Hiram. I guess they're both good friends with the county judge they presented their case to and he moved things along very quickly. In order to avoid charges and a hefty fine, Russell has to pay both child support and alimony starting immediately. The judge only gave him a week to come up with the money he owes mom for the past year and apparently it's a lot of money. Maribel and Hiram found some discrepancies with his business's tax filings for the past several years and it was enough to scare him into accepting their terms. It was either that or jail time."

"Good! Serves that rat bastard right for trying to hurt my girl," Santana huffed. "I'm glad mami and Hiram were able to help because now you and Judy will have everything you need and deserve."

Quinn turned in her seat to look at Santana, eyes wide in surprise. The lack of response finally made Santana look her way and she noticed the expression on Quinn's face.

"What is it, pretty girl?"

"Y-you called me your _girl_," she answered.

Santana's eyebrows rose at her slip and she blushed slightly before turning back to the road.

"Oh, um, was that too presumptuous of me? I just thought, you know, since we've gotten closer and you always kiss me when you say hello and goodbye that we were more than just friends."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Santana answered without hesitation. "Unless you don't want to be with me."

"I do, San. You just never asked."

"I guess I didn't, huh?"

Quinn just smiled at her and Santana grinned back sheepishly.

"I mean, I guess everyone assumes we're together since Monday. We arrive and leave together, we hold hands and we have lunch together. I just didn't want to assume anything in case you weren't ready for more than what was happening," Quinn explained while she played nervously with Santana's fingers.

"And I didn't want to pressure you into more because this has happened rather quickly, but Quinn, when we're together, it feels like we've know each other forever. I love spending time with you and the more we get to know each other, the more I want us to be together. I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm really happy right now."

Quinn sighed happily at hearing those words and she moved so she could kiss Santana's cheek.

"I feel the same way, San. No one has ever taken the time to get to know me like you have. I feel like I can talk to you about anything and you'll listen without judgment. I can truly be myself around you and its okay. You don't mind how I dress, or that I like comics and books. You don't look down on me for being nerdy or quiet sometimes. For the first time in my life, there is someone that likes me for me and I don't have to change to please them."

"I don't want you to change, pretty girl. I've been attracted to you for a really long time and you've always looked the same. I just knew you were someone special from the first time I saw you. I'm just the lucky one that was smart enough to see you for who you really are. I love your nerdy side, babe."

Quinn laughed at her last words. "Glad you do."

"So let's make it official then if we both feel the same way. Be my girl?"

"Yes, of course," Quinn replied immediately, a huge smile on her face.

"_Yes!_" Santana shouted. "I finally got my nerd!"

Quinn just continued to laugh at her girlfriend's antics. God, but she loved knowing they were now officially together. She couldn't wait to tell Rach and her mom. Judy was going to be ecstatic since she had been asking all week how things were progressing with them and now she could finally say they were together.

"Not bad for the nerd to land the hottest girl in school," Quinn joked. "I'll be the envy of the entire student body for sure."

"Nah, that'll be me. I got the sweetest, most beautiful and intelligent girl to call my own. I'm the lucky one for sure."

They had just arrived at Puck's house and Santana cut off the engine after parking behind some of the cars in the driveway. She unbuckled her seat belt before turning towards Quinn. "I think you need to kiss me to celebrate this momentous occasion."

Quinn giggled before closing the distance between them and doing as Santana had asked. She tried to keep the kiss simple, but as was the usual between them, they couldn't help themselves and before they knew it, they had been kissing for a couple of minutes. The knock on the passenger side window startled them apart and they turned in unison to see a smirking Puck standing there.

"As hot as that is, there will be time for that later, girls. Get your asses inside. Everyone but Brittany is here already and you're holding up my fun," he shouted before pointing his finger at them and then walking back towards the front door.

"Little bastard," Santana murmured as she glared at his back. "Just cuz Berry isn't giving him kisses yet."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. "Come on, baby. Let's get inside before he comes back out looking for us. I'll give you more kisses later."

Santana blinked a couple of times as if stunned but she was also grinning like an idiot. "You called me baby."

Quinn blushed. "Oh, you don't want me to?" she asked shyly.

"No, please do! I love it. You've just never said it before is all, but I really like it."

Quinn just gave her one last kiss before they both exited the SUV and headed inside.

0-0

"'Bout time you got your asses inside!" Puck exclaimed when they finally joined the group in his basement.

The place was clearly his man cave. There was a huge flat screen TV attached to one of the walls and attached to it by cables were a surround sound system and a couple of different game consoles. There were a couple of recliner chairs, a comfortable looking sofa, a small refrigerator and a small bathroom. A pool table took one side of the room as well and Quinn stared at all of it in awe.

"Can't help it if my girlfriend is hotter than all of you put together," Santana bragged with a smirk on her face.

"_Girlfriend_?" Rachel asked excitedly. "When did that happen?"

"Ten minutes ago. Quinn couldn't resist my charms anymore."

Quinn laughed as she moved closer to Rachel and gave her a quick hug. "Hey, Rach."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. I'm pretty happy myself. It's been a good week."

"You deserve it and more. I'm glad you're finally together."

"Me, too. She's pretty special."

They were talking to themselves for a few more minutes before Quinn noticed several boxes that were sitting against one of the walls. She tilted her head curiously when she noticed what appeared to be a small, stuffed lamb laying on top of other stuff. She started moving in the direction of the boxes and everyone in the room turned to watch her. No one said anything as she picked up the lamb and hugged it to her chest tightly, eyes closing and head bowed.

Santana smiled gratefully at Puck as she moved closer to the blonde and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I hope you're not mad at us. When you mentioned you couldn't get everything out when you had to leave we kind of put a plan into motion and we decided to go in there and get your things out. We're planning on going back for some of Judy's stuff as well."

"How did you do this without him going crazy?" she wondered as she opened her eyes and looked down into the boxes.

They were filled with her things. Books, diaries, drawings, her game console and games, her comics and a few other things she hadn't been able to take with her. Some had shoes and clothing. She just couldn't believe Russell had let them take these things without causing a scene.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't know."

"_What_?"

"Babe, we broke into his house the other night when we knew he'd be away. I've noticed which days his car is in the driveway and which nights he seems to come home late. We knew he was out for a while on Thursday nights, so we decided to go in through the back, we found your stuff and we took it. He probably hasn't even noticed. It didn't look like anyone had been in there in a while."

"Santana, he has a security system in the house. How did you not set it off?"

"Puck knows the guy that does the landscaping and he had the code. When we told him what was going on, he was more than happy to give it to him."

"I can't believe you guys put yourselves in danger because of me!" she told them while scanning all of their faces.

"We care about you, Quinn," Mike told her. "We didn't like the way he handled things. He is a coward and a bad parent. We just couldn't sit still and watch you be all sad that you didn't have your things. We did what any good friend would do."

"Quinn, you know how much I hate violence and law breaking of any kind, but when Santana and Noah told me of their plan, I had to agree. He was never going to part with your things and we knew you'd be happy to have them back. I'm not saying what we did is right, but it's not stealing when the things we took didn't belong to him."

"I know, Rach, but God, if he had found any of you it would have been horrible. You have no idea what he is capable of when he is angry."

Santana stiffened at hearing that and took a breath to control her rising temper. To even imagine what Quinn and Judy must have gone through because of that monster gave her chills.

"But he didn't, pretty girl, and now you have your things back. I'll put everything in my car when we leave so you can have it at home. If there isn't enough space, then Puck can store some of it here until you guys have the room."

Quinn's eyes filled with tears. "I just don't even know how to thank you all right now. It means so much that you did this for me. I don't know how to repay you."

"We're not asking for anything in return, Q," Puck told her. "Seeing you and your mother happy is enough. We take care of our families, and you're both part of that group now."

Her tears finally fell down her cheeks and Santana gathered her in her arms and held her while she cried. The rest of their group moved closer and enveloped the couple, offering their silent support and for the first time in her life Quinn knew what it felt like to have real friends that loved her.

"Thank you so much," Quinn murmured when her tears had finally stopped.

"Oh, group hug!" a voice nearby shouted startling them all and they turned in time to see Brittany coming towards them, arms spread wide before joining them and making them all laugh. "I almost missed it but I got here just in time!"

"Everyone is here now, so let's get our gaming on!" Puck shouted as they broke apart. "I say Quinn goes first!"

0-0

Later that night Quinn and Santana were cuddling in the sofa bed. Judy had watched a movie with them before going to bed.

"So what do you think about the idea of moving into a bigger place?"

"I don't know, San. I mean, I don't want mom to struggle with bills, especially since I'll be going to college soon. I don't mind sleeping on the sofa. I'm just happy to be out of that house. Sleeping on the sofa and not having a room might seem awful to some people, but it's heaven for me after all I had to endure. I've learned to count my blessings."

Santana had to swallow down all she really wanted to say. She had begun hating Russell Fabray with a vengeance because the more they talked, the more she found out about him and his treatment of his family. The man was a monster in every possible way and it was all Santana could do not to order a beating Lima Heights style on his pasty ass. But for Quinn, she kept her temper in check. She didn't need to add to her stress and she knew the blonde could get agitated while talking about her father.

"But baby, Judy wants you to have your own room. You guys are going to be okay financially now that he has to pay child support and alimony. Judy is going to get a huge lump sum next week which will help a lot. I heard her talking to mami and she really hates that you sleep out here."

"Does she? But I told her I don't mind, San!"

"But she's your mother and she wants what's best for you. She feels guilty about not being able to provide enough for you. So moving into a two bedroom apartment or small house will really please her."

"But doesn't mom realize that the fact that she got us this place is good enough for me? She took us out of that hell and I can't be anything but grateful. I don't need much else. I have a peaceful home, a beautiful girlfriend and great friends. I'm not lacking for anything at this point."

"And I think it's great that you're so selfless, but this is something that she needs to do for you. This is something, that as a mother, she has to take care of. She is finally able to be the parent you need. She is able to finally give you a happy and peaceful home. But now she wants you to have a room of your own and I can't really blame her for it. She's not just trying to make up for the past, she is making sure you have all you need going forward."

Quinn was quite for a little bit, absently playing with a strand of Santana's hair. She knew her girlfriend was right. She had seen her mother looking sadly at her when she thought she was asleep on the sofa bed. She had heard her crying some nights when she went to use the bathroom. She had thought at the time that her mother was stressing about bills and maybe feeling a little lonely, but now it seemed she had been stressing about Quinn not having enough. It just made her love her mother even more and admire her for finally putting a stop to her abusive marriage and getting them out of that hateful house.

"Okay, baby. I'll talk to mom tomorrow and let her know we can start looking for a bigger place. If it will make her happy, we'll move out of this place. It's not the safest neighborhood anyways, but it was all we could afford."

"I knew you'd see reason sooner or later!" Santana told her before kissing her lips softly. "Now that that's settled, how about we go to sleep? Maybe tomorrow we can start looking in the paper for some places and see what we can come up with to help. Moving will be a breeze since everyone will want to help out."

Quinn smiled at her as they cuddled under the covers. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Santana, but I'm just so happy you're in my life now."

"And I plan to be for as long as you'll have me, pretty girl. Even when we go to college, we'll figure it out."

"Really? This isn't just a high school romance for you?"

"No babe. I can't tell what the future holds for us, but I can tell you I see myself with you for a really long time to come."

"That's really good to know, baby. I was afraid once we graduated we'd go our separate ways."

"That's not in my plans. I'm happy with what we have and you know I've wanted this for a long time so I'm going to enjoy it." Santana cupped the side of Quinn's face and looked deep into her eyes. "For now just let me love you, okay, pretty girl?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I really like the sound of that."

0-0


End file.
